<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Way to Sunnydale by red_jacobson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585989">On the Way to Sunnydale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson'>red_jacobson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Multi, Open Relationship, Oral, Spanking, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Global Justice has been searching for Faith since she left Boston, and sent two of their best to find the running girl and help her get to Sunnydale, giving her the support she needs.  Of course, Ron and Yori have their own idea of what supporting her means.  No Sex in the first chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Stoppable/Yori, Ron Stoppable/Yori/Faith Lehane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STORY TITLE: On The Way To Sunnydale<br/>
PART: 01 of ??<br/>
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)<br/>
DISTRIBUTION:   FF.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, Twisting the Hellmouth<br/>
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  The Buffyverse Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grr! Argh!)<br/>
SUMMARY: Global Justice has been searching for Faith since she left Boston, and sent two of their best to find the running girl and help her get to Sunnydale, giving her the support she needs.  Of course, Ron and Yori have their own idea of what supporting her means.  No Sex in the first chapter.<br/>
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster<br/>
RELATIONSHIPS: Ron Stoppable/Yori/Faith<br/>
RATING: NC-17<br/>
WORD COUNT: &lt;5,127&gt;<br/>
SPOILERS:    None, it's been years since Kim Possible finished, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?<br/>
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.<br/>
AUTHORS NOTES:  I've shifted the Kim Possible time-line quite a bit, this story takes place after the Kim Possible finale.   Also, Ron and Yori were an established couple (with kinks), so he and Kim didn't get romantically involved.    This can be considered an AU sequel to my other story Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable, one where things with Tara don't work out in the end.   Also, I mention an organization from the Venture Brothers, and the Hellsing organization but this won't be a crossover with either of the shows.</p><p> </p><p>Ron Stoppable's Apartment<br/>
Middleton, Ohio<br/>
May 28th, 1998</p><p>Ron and Yori were sitting on the couch, the communication screen open on the table in front of them, as Dr Director put up a picture of a girl about their age.  </p><p>"This is Faith Lehane, the newly called Slayer after the death of Kendra Young at the claws of Drusilla the Mad.   Normally, we don't get involved with the Slayer, but there are reasons we need to make an exception in this case.  Faith is believed to be making her way to Sunnydale, California to find Buffy Summers, the senior Slayer.   It is imperative that she reaches Sunnydale safely, and that is where the two of you come in.   We have attempted to contact Faith, but, at the moment she is running scared after the events of the last two weeks.   Her Watcher, who had actually taken Faith in as a foster daughter, was brutally murdered by the vampire Kakistos while Faith was helpless to stop it.  This happened at the same time that the previous Slayer died, and the powers transfered to Faith, allowing her to escape."</p><p>Ron winced, "She's got to be out of her mind and running on sheer terror!  I take it that the GJ agents weren't able to get close?  She probably took them for police or something, especially since the Boston cops would be looking for her after the woman's death.   What do we know about the route she's been following?  It would help if we could get ahead of her and make contact in a non-threatening way."</p><p>The Director nodded, "Agreed, and from what we've been able to determine, she is heading toward Cleveland, and so far she has been hunting vampires in each place she stops.  We don't know if she is driven by the Slayer to seek them out, or if she is seeking some form of vengeance for the loss of her Watcher.   We do know that Faith will probably not be very trusting when you make contact.  Her background was, to put it mildly, difficult.  Her father died in prison while serving a sentence for armed robbery, her mother was an alcoholic prostitute who often brought her clients home, where Faith was exposed to their activities from a very young age.   The mother was killed by one of the men, and Faith ended up in the foster care system at the age of nine.  I'm sure you understand the sort of emotional difficulties that sort of background can cause, and they were made worse by some of the foster homes she was placed in, until Doctor Diana Dormer took her in three years ago, when Faith was 13 years old."</p><p>Yori frowned, "She's only 16? And making her way across the country on her own?  She must be fairly resourceful to be able to avoid the predators that prey on young girls.  Are there any plans to give the girl the help she needs, besides the two of us helping her reach Sunnydale?"</p><p>"Yori raises a very good point, Director, the two of us are more than capable of helping her physically, but neither of us have either the training or experience to help her with the emotional issues Faith will be dealing with.  Honestly, what it seems she needs the most is some form of stability in her life, because without something to build on, all the therapy in the world won't help her."</p><p>Doctor Director gave the two of them a smile, "I'm glad you asked that, because our medical staff agree with you.   This is going to be a long term assignment for both of you once you arrive in Sunnydale. If you accept this assignment, your enrollments at USC Berkley will be transferred to USC Sunnydale.  And, before you say anything, we will also offer Miss Matthews the ability to transfer as well."  Ron and Yori shared a glance, and the Director laughed, seemingly amused, "Honestly you two!  Did you think we weren't aware of your relationship with Paige?  Once it became clear that a relationship was developing, we investigated the young woman, because we couldn't take the chance that she was a plant from the Guild of Calamitous Intent or one of the other organizations of that nature.   She is clean, by the way, although I imagine she will really be shocked when she finds out who her half-sisters are!"</p><p>Her smiled dropped, and she continued, "If things develop that the three of you form a connection, we will consider recruiting her to join your Team, Agent Stoppable, but that is a concern for the future.   I do recommend the two of you be as honest as possible, within limits of security, with Faith.  I'm sure you recognize the damage that could be done if you mislead or deceive her, and she finds out."</p><p>Ron waved that off, "Not an issue, Director.  But, what will Yori and I be doing while we are in Sunnydale?  Neither of us are really cut out for a quiet scholastic life."  Yori nodded beside him, and he reached over to squeeze her hand affectionately.</p><p>The Director pulled up another picture.  "This is Richard Wilkins, the Third, current Mayor of Sunnydale.  Interestingly enough," she put up another picture, of the same man, but dressed in clothing from the 1950's, "this is Richard Wilkins, the Second, the prior Mayor of Sunnydale, and this," another picture, of the same man dressed in turn of the century clothing, "is Richard Wilkins, the First.  The original Mayor of Sunnydale when it incorporated in 1898.   The current Mayor is supposedly the grandson of the original, but there are no records of birth for either Richard the Second, or Richard the Third, and no dates of death for Richard the First or Second.   There are also no records of any elections since 1898, which, if nothing else, is a violation of several federal statutes.   The two of you will be investigating Mayor Wilkins, along with assisting Faith.  If possible, it would be helpful for you to try and integrate with the senior Slayer and her team in Sunnydale."</p><p>"We can do that, and it does sound interesting, but, as for anything developing with Faith, we'll have to play it by ear.  If you investigated Paige, then you know it took a lot of very serious discussions and thinking before the three of us decided to move things deeper.  We're not going to seduce this girl just because you and Global Justice are interested in her for whatever reason!"  Ron looked directly at the older woman on the screen, and she looked down, giving a sigh.  When the Director spoke again, it was in a softer voice, and she actually had tears welling up in her eyes!</p><p>"Believe it or not, Ron, my interest in Faith is actually benign, I discovered several months ago that my sister's daughter, who was given up for adoption when my sister died, was Faith's mother.  I had no idea that my sister was even pregnant, we hadn't spoken for years before I found out she had died.  I've been searching for Faith since I found out about her mother, but when I located her she was settling in with Doctor Dormer, who was taking good care of her, and I wasn't about to uproot her.  I'd been trying to work up the nerve to approach the two of them and introduce myself, when they were taken by Kakistos, and by the time we found out where they were, Faith had escaped.  I don't want you telling her any of that when you meet her, unless she directly asks you why I'm interested.  I'd rather tell her myself, but I won't have you lie to her, am I understood?"</p><p>Yori steered the conversation to safer areas by asking about housing and income while they were in Sunnydale, and Doctor Director shot her a grateful look before providing the information.   They also went over the information that was available about Faith's activities while she was on the road, and each of the cemeteries in Cleveland would be placed under observation.  They would be alerted if she was spotted and taken to where she was.</p><p>It was an hour later before the call ended, and Ron and Yori knew that had a long conversation ahead of them.   Neither of them were happy at the implied message that the two of them bring Faith into their lives.  It hadn't been comfortable for either of them to realize they wanted Paige in their lives as more than just a lover.  It was part of the reason that Tara hadn't lasted, she just wasn't right for them, other than as a playmate, and their lives were too dangerous to bring somebody who wasn't completely right into it.</p><p>OTWTS &amp; OTWTS &amp; OTWTS        </p><p>Peaceful Rest Cemetery<br/>
Cleveland, Ohio<br/>
May 30th, 1998<br/>
11:00 pm</p><p>Faith tried to stifle a yawn as she prowled through the graveyard.  There had been a couple of mysterious animal attack victims who had been buried here earlier, and she wanted to make sure they stayed buried.  If she was lucky, the sire would be there to welcome them, and she could get some cash before they got dusted.  She hadn't realized just how expensive it could be, traveling across country, especially when you are only 16 years old and don't want people taking too close a look at why you are so far from Boston.</p><p>It was hard to believe that everything had gone to shit so fast.  She and Doctor D had a good thing going, she'd even made friends at the local high school, people who didn't automatically look down on her for being a foster kid, or a whore's daughter.  Or worse, expect her to put out just because her mom didn't have any other way of earning money.  Sure, she didn't have any problems with a good fuck, but she chose who and where she dropped her drawers, not anybody else!   She'd actually hurt the asshole jocks that tried to force her into the locker room, and was still shocked that the school punished the jocks and not her!  </p><p>But it all went bad in minutes because of that damned vamp!  He'd sent dozens of them to capture her and the Doc, and the two of them had done their best, but... and then the pain, and hearing the Doc screaming as they tore her apart... The sudden power, too late to help the Doc, but she dusted the ones that hurt her before she jumped through the boarded up window.  And then, running, running for her life in blind terror.   She still had no idea how she'd managed to get back to the apartment and grab some of her gear, but she did.  The Doc had talked about Buffy Summers in Sunnydale, and how she'd lasted longer than any slayer in years, and Faith held onto that idea, that if she could get to Sunnydale, Buffy could help her with Kakistos, because she knew he was tracking her, and would want to do to her what he did the Doc, and she'd kill herself before she let that happen!</p><p>The sounds of fighting up ahead got her attention, and she grinned, pulling her stake as she rushed forward, following the sounds.   It took her less than a minute to reach the sounds of fighting, and she froze in shock at what she was seeing!  There were six vamps trying to attack a guy and a girl, but the two of them were holding their own.  The girl had a decent length sword in her hands, and she looked like she was dancing through the attacking vamps.  Faith didn't know what that blade was made of, but it must be hella sharp, it actually cut the legs off a vampire with one stroke!  Which explained the legless bodies rolling around on the ground as they tried to crawl away.   But it was the guy who really got her attention, he was glowing freakin blue! He was glowing, and beating the shit out of the vamps with his bare hands, she actually saw him break the neck of two of them with his fists!  What the fuck, over?</p><p>Faith watched for a few seconds, and when it was obvious they didn't need her help, she started lifting the wallets from the legless vamps before staking them.  The guy dropped the last of the vampires and looked over at her, the blue glow fading.  The girl finished with her vamp about the same time, and gave a laugh, "That was fun, lover!  We should find some more before we leave."</p><p>Faith stared at the girl for a second, trying to figure out the accent, because it sounded oriental, but she had no idea where from, before turning back to the guy.  Now that the blue glow was gone and she got a good look at him, he was about her age, give or take a couple of years, kind of goofy looking, but decent enough anyway.  He smiled at her, but then her blood turned to ice water when he said, "Hi Faith, I'm Ron and this is my girlfriend Yori, we've been sent to help you get to Sunnydale.  You might as well finish grabbing what you need from the vampires, they're going to be dust in a few minutes anyway."</p><p>She stumbled back in shock, they knew who she was!  How did they find her?  They couldn't be from Kakistos, he didn't use humans, and the two of them didn't feel like demons!  She fought against the panic that welled up inside her, looking around feverishly for a way to escape, but she couldn't move, all she could do was stare at him, and she was having a hard time breathing, what, what was happening, she couldn't move, she had to get away, but why couldn't she breathe, no no no, gotta get away...  Her thoughts were circling around in her brain and she opened her mouth but she couldn't talk, she was trying to get a breath, but nothing was happening and she was feeling lightheaded... things were going dim, until suddenly the guy was in front of her, holding a paper bag open in front of her mouth, and he was telling her to breathe, and she did, hands on her back, rubbing her back, soothing her, and she could feel herself calming down, she could breathe again, and the bag came away from her face.  </p><p>He was looking at her with a soft smile, but understanding in his eyes, as he said, "It's okay Faith, we really are here to help you get to California.  We aren't working for Kakistos, in fact, we're fighting against things like him.   Will you walk with us to my car?  I promise you that we'll explain what's going on, and then we can hit a Denny's for dinner."</p><p>While he was talking, the girl, Yori? Had grabbed the wallets and other cash from the disabled vamps before taking their heads off with her sword, and Faith was really impressed with that sword!  She walked over and handed a bag full of the wallets to her.  "Here you go, Faith, we don't need it and you do.  But, will you walk with us? Ron and I don't mean you any harm at all, I swear on my honor."</p><p>'Honor? That's a weird way of putting it,' Faith thought, but she nodded, reaching out for the bag.  Stuffing it into her backpack, she said, "Okay, I'm willing to listen, but don't try to bullshit me, okay?  I think you're trying to play me, I'm out of here!"</p><p>Ron gave her a grin and said, "Not going to try and bullshit you, but there are a couple of things we can't tell you yet, for security reasons, which you'll understand in a few minutes.   First off, Yori and I work for an organization called Global Justice, but don't worry if you haven't heard of us, that's the way we like it.  We generally don't get involved with the supernatural side of things, we usually fight the run of the mill terrorists and criminals.  But, for a couple of reasons, you caught the attention of our Director, and she asked us to help you get to Sunnydale, because that is where Yori and I are being assigned.  There is something extremely strange about that town, and the Mayor, and we're going to be investigating it.   Before you ask how I know you are heading to Sunnydale, it's obvious, the senior Slayer, Buffy Summers is there.  Just because don't get involved with the supernatural side, that's because there are several organizations, besides the Watchers Council, that do a good enough job that we don't have to interfere.  As for why you caught the attention of the Director, I think it was because you have the traits that GJ looks for in possible recruits, the high intelligence, along with a great deal of 'street smarts' and your athletic ability is an excellent combination.  She didn't know you were a potential Slayer at the time, but when she looked at Doctor Dormer she figured it out.  But, and again, this is just speculation on my part, the Director may have decided to keep an eye on you, because if you weren't called by your 18th birthday, the odds were you never would be, and she could arrange a recruitment contact."</p><p>"If she was keeping an eye on me, then why didn't somebody come and help us when Kakistos had us captured?" Faith asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, this all powerful organization - where the fuck were they when she and the Doc needed them?</p><p>Ron grimaced, "We didn't find out until after it happened.  The agent who was watching you got killed by the same vampires that captured you, he wasn't able to get the word out, and it wasn't until the next morning, when he didn't report in, that the alarm went up.  Incidentally, we called in the Hellsing organization and retrieved Doctor Dormer's remains.  At the same time, they destroyed Kakistos and ground his bones to ash.  The ash was mixed with Holy Water and flushed down the nearest church toilet from what I understand."</p><p>Faith's jaw dropped, they actually got the Doc out of there?  And Kakistos is toast?  She couldn't help it, her eyes filled up with tears, and she was kneeling on the ground, bawling her eyes out, pound the ground with her fists as she let everything go, from that first horrible realization that they were caught, through the terror and the running, and she kept crying until she didn't have anything left.   Yori and Ron were kneeling on either side of her, and Yori had her hands on her back, holding her, until all that was left was dry sobs.  Even those ended eventually, and she looked up at them, embarrassed. Ron just handed her a clean snot rag, and she wiped her eyes and nose.  "I'm sorry we weren't able to stop what happened to Doctor Dormer, Faith, but at least she can rest easy now, you're safe, and the demon that killed her is back in hell where he belongs." Ron said softly, as he gave her his hand and helped her to her feet.  Yori stood up as well, and gave her a quick hug, not saying anything, but sometimes you don't need words.</p><p>She wanted to make a smart comment, to hide how she was feeling, but the words wouldn't come.  Eventually she just cleared her throat and said, "You said something about Denny's?"</p><p>He chuckled, "Yeah, I think we can all eat, it's been a long day."</p><p>OTWTS &amp; OTWTS &amp; OTWTS </p><p>Denny's Restaurant<br/>
West 150th Street<br/>
Cleveland, Ohio<br/>
Twenty Minutes Later</p><p>Ron had taken Faith's drink order, he already knew what she liked so he didn't have to ask, and waited for a table to open while she took Faith into the ladies room to clean up and fix her face.  At least, that was the excuse he gave, but she knew it was to give Faith a chance to talk to another girl, in case there was something she didn't want to say in front of Ron.  And it turns out there was, but Yori was surprised at the subject Faith wanted to discuss.</p><p>After the younger girl had washed her face and redid her makeup, she looked up at Yori in the mirror's reflection and said, "What's up with Ron glowing blue and turning into Chuck Norris out there?  I've seen a lot of guys who were martial artists, but nothing like what he was doing."</p><p>Yori blinked, that wasn't the subject she was expecting, but gave Faith an abbreviated version of how Ron had gotten the Monkey Power, and a couple of the times he'd had to use it.  That led to telling Faith how she and Ron had met, when she was assigned to show him around for Master Sensei, and some of the fights they'd been involved in together.  Of course, she also told Faith about a couple of times that Paige had gotten involved with their adventures.  She wasn't sure if anything was going to develop between the three of them, no matter what Dr Director had hinted, but if anything was going to happen, Faith needed to know the score right from the beginning.  Yori was sure that Faith was aware enough to pick up on things without needing them spelled out.</p><p>With the next words out of her mouth, Faith proved her right, "So, who's this Paige girl?  Is she somebody else the two of you work with?"</p><p>Yori chuckled, "No, actually Paige is our lover, has been for a couple of years. We met her in Tokyo not long after Ron and I got together, and I told him that I was curious about being with a girl.  We were going to hire a girl for the night, but ended up meeting Paige at a club in the city.  That was one interesting weekend!  It was the first time I had sex with a girl, and let Ron have my ass.  I loved all of it!   It's a good thing that Ron keeps up his fitness training, or he'd never be able to take care of us."</p><p>Faith smirked, "Really, sounds like Boy-Toy's got some mad skills, besides the Monkey thing.  Although, it does make me wonder about the expression 'wild monkey sex' I heard a couple of guys using back in Southie."</p><p>"Just so you know, Faith, if you're ever interested in finding out for yourself,"  Yori said, moving to stand next to the girl, "If you play with Ron, you play with me as well.  I'm saying that anything is going to happen, not right away, but we're going to be spending a lot of time together on the way to California, and even when we get to Sunnydale, because there's a room for you in the house we're renting.  But, if you decide at some point you want to find out why I'm smiling all the time, you need to know what the rules are." </p><p>Faith actually blushed, before she smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, never had a problem with being with a girl, but I ain't too sure about letting him knock on the back door.  Always heard that was wicked painful!"</p><p>Yori shrugged, "I never found it uncomfortable, but Paige taught Ron how to get her prepared the first time, and he did the same to me after I washed him, and none of the other girls have ever complained about it hurting."</p><p>The younger girl stared at her, "Other girls?  How the hell many girls are you two fuckin?"</p><p>"Right now, just Paige on a regular basis.  Most of the others are just for a night or weekend of fun.  There was a girl who was with us for a couple of months, but she couldn't handle the trouble with have to deal with.  It's too bad, she's a sweet girl, she just had too much of a streak of conventional in her."  Pushing herself away from the wall, Yori said, "So, are you ready to get something to eat, or do you have any other questions I can answer?"</p><p>The growling of Faith's stomach answered that question and with a shamefaced grin, she headed to the door.</p><p>OTWTS &amp; OTWTS &amp; OTWTS </p><p>Ron looked up with a smile when the two of them made it to the table, and then he did something Faith wasn't expecting.  He stood up and held out Yori's chair, and then hers.  She didn't know people actually did crap like that outside of the old movies, but apparently she was wrong.    Ron handed her a menu and said, "Order as much as you like, Faith, it's work related, so it's on the expense account!"</p><p>'Expense account? What the fuck? Is this for real?' she thought, but didn't say anything, the items on the menu all looked too good to care about how it was getting paid for.  Hell, she had more than enough in her pack after Yori gathered those wallets to be able to buy one of everything anyway.  When she made her decision and gave the waitress her order, she sat back and said, "So how did you get hooked up in this crazy life, Ron?  You aren't that much older than I am, did you get recruited while you were in school?"</p><p>Ron grinned, "No, not exactly.  You see, I'm best friends, and just friends, with this girl named Kim, we've been friends for years, and the two of us ended up getting into the wildest scrapes, and a couple of them we ended up landing in the middle of GJ operations.  I think they decided to recruit us and give us training so we would stay out of their way!  Didn't work out the way they expected, though.  The two of us are one of their more effective teams.  But, Kim is going back east to one of the Ivy's for college, and Yori and I are going to California for school.  That was the reason, besides the fact that we're a couple and don't take solo missions if it's not urgent, that the two of us were asked to meet up with you."</p><p>By the time Ron finished telling stories of he and Kim, and having her and Yori in tears of laughter at a few of them, their food was there, and eating took a backseat to story time.  Faith was surprised that Ron was eating just as much as she was, but at least his manners were decent.  She supposed he would need to eat high energy foods if he and Yori were going at it all the time.   She had been mostly teasing Yori earlier, but, watching the two of them, she had to wonder what it would be like to be with them, not tonight though, she was way too tired and dirty to even think about getting nasty.   But it's still a good two or three days drive to SunnyD, who knows what can happen?  She had pretty much decided to go with them, it would feel good to be able to relax a little bit, and not have to worry about being jumped when she tried to catch an empty boxcar going passed.</p><p>Faith had to admit, a full stomach was a good feeling after the last couple of weeks, although she wasn't able to finish her ice cream, but that's okay.  She was just so relaxed that she could sleep for a week.  She was trying to stay awake, but the stress of everything was just too much, and she was nodding off in her seat.  Fortunately, Ron noticed, and they paid the bill and headed to the car.  She actually fell asleep in the car, only to jerk awake when the car stopped a little while later.    Faith barely remembered following the two of them into the hotel room, she just stumbled to the bed and managed to get her boots off before falling back, asleep before she hit the pillow.</p><p>It was a few hours later that she woke up with a start, only to find that she was undressed, and wearing a large t-shirt and her panties.  She wondered who had changed her clothes, and hoped it was Yori, because if a guy took her clothes off, she wanted to be awake to either enjoy it, or kick his ass if she didn't want to take her clothes off.   She heard a noise from the other bed, and could vaguely make out the two of them moving, and rolled over to try and sleep again, they were too busy to answer questions anyway.</p><p>Faith was wondering how they managed to stay so quiet when she fell back to sleep, and for the first time since that night, didn't have any nightmares.</p><p>End Chapter One</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Next Day, and Faith gets some answers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STORY TITLE: On The Way To Sunnydale<br/>PART: 02 of ??<br/>AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)<br/>DISTRIBUTION:   FF.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, Twisting the Hellmouth<br/>DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  The Buffyverse Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grr! Argh!)<br/>SUMMARY: Global Justice has been searching for Faith since she left Boston, and sent two of their best to find the running girl and help her get to Sunnydale, giving her the support she needs.  Of course, Ron and Yori have their own idea of what supporting her means.  No Sex in the early chapters<br/>FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster<br/>RELATIONSHIPS: Ron Stoppable/Yori/Faith<br/>RATING: NC-17<br/>WORD COUNT: &lt;4,897&gt;  <br/>SPOILERS:    None, it's been years since Kim Possible finished, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?  <br/>WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  <br/>AUTHORS NOTES:  I've shifted the Kim Possible time-line quite a bit, this story takes place after the Kim Possible finale.   Also, Ron and Yori were an established couple (with kinks), so he and Kim didn't get romantically involved.    This can be considered an AU sequel to my other story Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable, one where things with Tara don't work out in the end.   Also, I mention an organization from the Venture Brothers, and the Hellsing organization but this won't be a crossover with either of the shows.<br/>SECOND AUTHORS NOTE:   I don't anticipate any explicit lemons in the chapter.  Faith isn't in any position to trust Ron and Yori yet, but give it time.</p><p>Ramada Inn<br/>Cleveland, Ohio<br/>Sunday, May 31st,, 1998<br/>6:30 am</p><p>It was sound of a door opening that woke Faith the next morning, and she froze in place, trying to remember where she was, because she felt a comfortable bed under her, and that was a thing of the past!  Hearing a girl humming happily brought it back to her, the fight in the graveyard, meeting Ron and Yori, and falling asleep after the best meal she'd had in days.    Checking carefully, she was relieved that she was still wearing the T-Shirt and panties that she'd been in when she woke up earlier.   </p><p>The movement must have alerted Yori that she was awake, because the other girl spoke, “Good Morning Faith, the bathroom's open if you need to pee, or you can use my shampoo and stuff if you want a shower.”</p><p>It was as if Yori's words woke up her kidneys, and Faith's eyes shot open as the soda and water she drank the night before suddenly demanded her attention!   Tossing off the covers, her feet hit ground and she ran to the bathroom, hearing Yori's amused laughter as she made it to the toilet.   Once the immediate urge was taken care of, she got a good whiff of herself, and decided that a shower wouldn't be a bad idea.</p><p>Cracking the door open, she said, “Hey Yori?  Can you hand me my backpack?  Need to get my stuff out of it.”</p><p>A few seconds later, Yori was standing there, Faith's pack in her hand, and she took it gratefully, giving the girl a smile.  </p><p>Stripping down, she checked out the shampoo bottle on the shelf and raised her eyebrows, she'd seen the brand before, and it was wicked expensive!  Well, Yori did say she could use it, and Faith had been curious if it really was that good.  Testing the water, she nodded, the temperature was good enough and she stepped into the shower, reaching for the soap.</p><p>Faith sighed in satisfaction as the sweat and stress of the last couple of weeks washed away, and she felt clean again, almost like she did when the Doc had taken her in.  She pushed that thought away, she wasn't going to be a weak pussy and cry again.  The Doc was avenged and Kakistos was dust, no use worrying about it any more.    </p><p>She deliberately searched for something else to think about, and she remembered the conversation with Yori in the ladies the night before, and the open invitation to take Ron for a ride.  She had to admit, the temptation was there, and she wouldn't mind getting a taste of Yori either, but there was no hurry, they would be spending a lot of time getting to know each other on the trip to Sunnydale.  </p><p>She paused, remembering something else that Yori said, about there being a room for her in their house?  That seemed like a lot of work just to help somebody out.  She wasn't getting any warning signals from either of them, and Ron had told her that she wasn't being told everything yet, so she was willing to go along with them for now.</p><p>Finishing her shower, and Faith did have to admit she liked the way the shampoo made her hair and scalp feel, she grabbed a towel and dried herself, enjoying the luxurious feeling after too long of washing in gas station bathrooms.   Pulling on the last of her clean underwear she dressed and opened the door, grinning as she smelled coffee!</p><p>Ron looked up when the door opened and he gave her a grin.  “Morning Faith, I wasn't sure what sort of donuts you liked, so I got an assortment.  Help yourself!”</p><p>There were two boxes sitting on the table, the Dunkin' Donuts logo visible across the room, and there was a large coffee sitting next to them calling her name.  Ron and Yori had their own cups in hand, and a couple of donuts in front of them, so she didn't worry about taking one of their favorites.    Sitting down, she grabbed the coffee and took a happy sip.  Giving a sigh of satisfaction and raising the cup in a salute to the two of them before lifting the lid and finding a Boston Cream.</p><p>There was no talking, everybody knows that conversation can wait when there are fresh donuts, and Faith was glad that Ron and Yori seemed to understand that.   </p><p>When she sat back, temporarily sated, Faith said, “In case I didn't say it last night, thanks for the hand, it was nice to sleep in a bed again, and I'm never going to complain about being bought breakfast, but what's the deal?  I can't see a big organization like this Global Justice going out of their way to help me out.”</p><p>Ron nodded, “Good questions, and like I mentioned last night, there are some things that we can't tell you, yet, because there is a lot of security involved.  But, GJ is always on the lookout for possible recruits, and you got their interest.  Your combination of intelligence, cunning and athletic ability, plus your resourcefulness is what GJ looks for in their agents.   We weren't briefed in detail about what your early life was like, just the bare bones, but to be able to survive that, at not let it crush you before Doctor Dormer took you in, you've got to have incredible inner strength, and it would be a crime to let all that potential be wasted.”</p><p>Yori took another sip of her coffee, and said, “One of the reasons that Ron and I were asked to find you and help you, is because we were being sent to Sunnydale to investigate some things that are really strange there, if you remember my mentioning the Mayor?”  Faith nodded, that did sound hinky as fuck and she could understand people taking an interest in the situation.    </p><p>Yori continued, “You may not like this idea, but when we arrive and get settled in Sunnydale, you will be meeting with therapists to help you deal with everything that's happened to you.  Don't think you are being singled out, both Ron and I went through the same thing in the beginning, to ensure that we wouldn't have anything in our past take us by surprise and get one of us hurt or killed because we couldn't deal with the reaction.”</p><p>Faith looked at the two of them incredulously, she couldn't picture either of them having that sort of crap in the lives!  Ron noticed and said, “I'm not going to go into details, just like I'm not going to ask you for your details, somethings are just too private, but both Yori and I didn't exactly have 'Happy Days' lives growing up.    One thing that we both know, from the little we were told, is that, even if you don't like the idea, you need a stable home life, which is why Yori and I insisted that you have a place with us when we get to Sunnydale.  All of the therapy in the universe won't do the square root of fuck all if you don't have a roof over your head and regular meals.”</p><p>He sighed, “Yori told you a little about our relationship, and that we are involved with another girl, Paige, that you will be meeting fairly soon.  She also told me that she explained the rules.  I'm not saying that anything is going to happen between the three of us, even just a night of fun, in fact, I'd say that it would be a very bad idea, at least until we get to know each other better.   We've got a long time to get to know each other and decide if we match well enough, and until you know yourself, we wouldn't be doing you any favors by trying to get you into bed with us.”</p><p>Ron's expression changed, and he grinned at her, “Of course, if it does go that way, you can be sure that the three of us will do our best to drive you out of your mind with pleasure.”</p><p>Yori snickered, “We've never had any complaints on that score, even the girls we pick up for the night always seem willing to have a repeat or three!”</p><p>Faith grinned slightly at Yori's comment, before sitting back and taking another swallow of her coffee. What the two of them said seemed to make sense, and yeah, having a place to stay, and regular meals were something she'd learned to enjoy with the Doc. The fact that both of them could handle themselves in a scrap was just a bonus.</p><p>She wasn't thrilled about the idea of talking to a shrink, but she was aware enough to know that it was something she needed, and being able to look in the mirror and not see a future drugged out whore like her mother would be a relief.       </p><p>Looking at Ron and then Yori, she nodded, “Okay, I can accept that.  So, what's on the agenda for the day?  What time are we getting on the road?”</p><p>Ron smiled, “Actually, we've already paid through tomorrow, since we weren't sure how long it would take us to find you, so the day is basically open.  I was going to suggest getting some laundry done, and then we can hit the mall and do some shopping for things we need, maybe hit the food court for lunch.  How does that sound?”</p><p>Faith did a quick mental inventory of her available cash, and nodded, “Yeah, I've got enough to afford some shopping and a day out, why not?”</p><p>“Actually Faith, that's something else we need to talk about.”  Ron stood up and grabbed an envelope out of his jacket.  “This was waiting at the front desk when I went out to get breakfast,” he said as he handed the envelope to her, “While you and Yori were refreshing yourselves at Denny's, I called in that we had made contact with you, and the Director had this couriered to us.   As of yesterday, you are on the GJ payroll as a consultant, and your pay should be on the debit card in the envelope.”</p><p>Faith opened the envelope with shaking hands, and sure enough, there was a debit card, with a Visa logo on the front and her name in raised letters.   Pulling out the sheet of paper, her eyes widened at the amount of money, she'd never seen that many digits before the decimal before.    There was a sticker with a phone number to call and activate the card, so, stumbling over to the phone by the bed, she picked up and started dialing.   </p><p>It took her several attempts to punch the right numbers, she was almost in shock at the idea of having her own money, but eventually got the card activated.  Before she could hang the phone up, she heard it ringing, and it was picked up on the other end.  A woman's voice came through the line, “Faith? This is Betty Director, I'm Ron and Yori's boss, and I'm very glad that they found you so quickly.”</p><p>Faith turned and stared at Ron and Yori, who looked as surprised as she felt, but Ron mouthed “Answer her!” and she said, “Uh, yeah, I mean yes, this is Faith, ma'am, er, Mrs Director...”</p><p>The woman's voice came over the line, laughing, “Actually it's Doctor, but that's not important now.  I'm sure that you've got a lot of questions that Ron and Yori aren't able to answer, and that's because I asked them to keep things to themselves until I was there.   I'm going to be in Sunnydale next weekend, to give you a chance to settle in, and we'll meet face to face.  There are a lot of things I need to tell you, but it's not a conversation for the telephone.  I just wanted to hear your voice and know you are okay.  I'll see you a week from Saturday, have a safe trip!”  </p><p>With that, the call disconnected, and Faith just stared at the receiver, before looking back at Ron and Yori, “What... the … fuck?”</p><p>Ron shook his head, “You're guess is as good as mine, Faith.  I knew she was worried about you, but I've never heard her acting like that!”</p><p>Faith said, “But she was acting like I was her daughter or something, and don't get me wrong, having a different mother wouldn't bother me at all, but still, why did she act like that?”</p><p>Yori and Ron shared a glance, and Yori said, “You aren't her daughter, Faith, I know that much.  If I understood what she was saying, you are her great-niece, or something like that.  She and her sister hadn't spoken for years before your grandmother died, and Doctor Director didn't even know she had a baby.    Apparently she's been searching for you ever since she found out you existed.    She can tell you the rest, because we just don't know the details.   But one thing you don't have to wonder about, Ron and I weren't lying to you about wanting to help you, and if you are interested, you can sign up with GJ and train with us.  If nothing else, having an extra edge when going up against the demons can only help, right?”</p><p>Faith shook her head, trying to understand what they were saying, but it was all going round in circles, nothing was making sense, she had family, somebody that cared about her? Somebody who had been trying to find her, to help her?  Somebody who would have taken her away from her miserable life growing up?    Jumping up from the side of the bed, she rain into the bathroom and turned the shower on cold, before letting the water hit her, clothes and all!</p><p>A few minutes later, she started calming down, and realized just where she was and swore as she felt the cold water soaking into her skin.   Climbing to her feet, she shut off the water and started stripping out of her clothes and wrapping herself in fresh towels.    She was reaching for the door when there was a soft knock.  Yori's voice came through the wood, “Faith? Do you need anything?  Can we help you?”</p><p>Laughing shakily, Faith called out, “Yeah, can you hand in my backpack again?  These clothes aren't fit to wear right now.”  When Yori handed it in, Faith said, “Sorry about that, it was just all too much, like the next thing was going to be Ed McMahon breaking through the door and telling me I'd just won the Publisher's Clearing House Sweepstakes!  Just turned my whole world tits over ass for a minute.  I'll be okay, just give me a minute, okay?”</p><p>Pulling on the cleanest clothes she had left, Faith ran a brush through her hair, shaking her head in annoyance.  She really hated showing weakness like that, but she just couldn't deal with all that hitting her at once.  Shit! Maybe she did need to talk to those shrinks even more than she thought she did.</p><p>She opened the door, already dreading the looks of sympathy she knew they would be wearing, only to find that the looks weren't there!  Ron just grinned, “You handled that a lot better than I would have, but I think we can skip the laundry until tomorrow morning.  With my experience of having a best friend for years who's a girl, I would prescribe serious retail therapy!”</p><p>Faith couldn't help herself, she laughed.</p><p>The three of them were loading up Ron's car a few minutes later, and Faith determinedly avoided thinking about the coming conversation with her great-aunt.</p><p>The Arcade Shopping Mall<br/>Several Hours Later</p><p>Ron took another drink of his Strawberry Julius, and considering getting another order of Naco's, but Yori and Faith were looking impatient to get back to shopping.  He wasn't going to object, because the next stop, at Yori's insistence, was the Victoria's Secret, and she had promised him a fashion show!  There was no way in hell he was ever going to turn that down.  Just because he and Yori were naked together on a nightly (and sometimes daily) basis, didn't mean he didn't enjoy watching her show off.   </p><p>Of course, Faith had to get in on it, apparently liking the idea of teasing him, or maybe she was teasing Yori? It was hard to tell, but Yori gave as good as she got, and he had a hard time not blushing at their banter.   It was funny how much Yori had changed since they got together, and even more since Paige landed in their lives.   When he and Yori first met, she was almost a stereotypical Japanese girl, extremely quiet and demure.  At least that was the face she showed everyone, she was very different inside, as he discovered when she seduced him!</p><p>But she was far more outgoing, even with strangers, than she used to be, and he did enjoy the way she had followed Paige's example in picking up the dirty talk when they were playing.  Hearing her beg him to spank her like cheerleader always got him going, because she knew it reminded him of the night with Bonnie, Tara and Hope.</p><p>He had to wonder, though, how much of Faith's attitude was armor, and how much was the real her, and did she even know at this point?  That was a question she had to answer before he and Yori let things go beyond the teasing they were doing now.  </p><p>Uh oh, this could be trouble!  The two of them were done bantering, and were huddled together, giving him looks that made him want to run for the hills!  Ron looked at Yori and said, “Okay Yori, what are the two of you cooking up?  I told you already, it doesn't matter how much you beg, or what you offer, I'm not wearing the Frank N. Furter costume again!  Those heels were murder on my legs.”</p><p>Yori giggled, but Faith , who had just taken a drink, did a spit take before bursting out laughing.   She stared at him, wide-eyed, and said, “You gotta be shittin' me!  You actually dressed up as Frank?  Fishnets and all?”</p><p>He nodded, smirking, “It was a bet, Yori lost!”</p><p>The look on Yori's face was priceless, and when Faith looked at her, she started snickering.  “Okay, this I've got to hear.  If you won, and still had to dress up like that, what was Yori's forfeit?”</p><p>He looked at his girlfriend, “Do you want to tell her, or should I?”   She gave him a halfhearted glare but shook her head.</p><p>“We had just finished a mission in London, and were blowing off some steam at a club, when we noticed this pair of absolutely gorgeous Indian girls, and, because I had lost the bet, Ron told me that he wanted me to convince the two of them to join us for the night.”   She paused, not saying anything until Faith looked like she was about to come out of her skin with curiosity, before smirking.  “I was even more successful than we'd expected, because Padma and Parvati had another friend with them, a blonde named Lavender, and the three of them were looking to blow off some steam too.  They didn't say much, just something about a criminal trying to take over their school, and a big fight to stop him. But all three girls were really eager to get their clothes off, and let me tell you, they were some kinky girls!”</p><p>Ron chuckled, “That turned out to be one hell of a weekend!”  </p><p>He and Yori had eventually found out the details of what happened at their school, and it surprised the two of them that there was actually a completely separate world, of nothing but magic users right along side theirs.  They'd contacted Doctor Director as soon as they could get a secure connection, because the girls wanted to try and wipe their memories, but he'd managed to convince them not to.  The Director already knew, and he and Yori ended up getting read in on the whole situation.  Faith wasn't cleared to know about the Wizarding World, not yet anyway, so he just left things vague.</p><p>Even so, with Yori's explicit descriptions of what the five of them had done, including when Yori pulled out her digital camera that had dozens of pictures of all of them, Faith ended up excusing herself to find the ladies room.    He could tell that Yori wanted to go with her, but he shook his head, it was best for Faith to enjoy herself alone right now.   </p><p>When Faith came back several minutes later, she looked a great deal more relaxed, and they headed for Victoria's Secret.  Sure enough, both girls decided to try and give him a heart attack.  Either that, or they wanted to see if they could make him faint from all the blood gathering below his waist.  Neither choice happened, but he did get to see far more of Faith than he'd expected to see so soon, including the interesting tidbit that she was shaved.  </p><p>When they finished teasing him, they gathered up everything they were buying and carrying it to the counter, to the delight of the sales girls who had helped the two of them.   They must have been working on commission, and saw their paychecks take a huge jump for the day. </p><p>After leaving the mall, they stopped at a drug store by the hotel to grab more shampoo and toothpaste, plus some laundry detergent so they could have everything clean when they left in the morning. Yori had taken a basket to load up on snacks and soda for the cooler while he took care of the other items.  Faith had tagged along with him, just talking about anything.  He could feel her trying to get a handle on his personality, and relaxed, just enjoying the conversation.   Although the conversation turned a bit raunchy when they got to the Family Planning section, and she smirked at him when she noticed the condoms and lubricant he'd put in the basket, but better safe than parents, especially at his and Yori's age.  </p><p>Giving her a serious look, he softly said, “Yori and I have jobs that can be extremely dangerous, the same as you do, and the two of us have talked about starting a family and we've agreed to wait until we are no longer active in the field.   In the mean time, the two of us enjoy having a hell of a lot of sex, and while Yori is on the pill, I'm not going to make her be the only one responsible for our protection.”</p><p>Faith actually looked impressed, and she nodded, “You're a lot older than your years, aren't you Monkey-Boy?  Almost every guy your age would be more interested in getting your girl's panties off, and figure that it was her job to keep from getting knocked up.”   She grinned and leaned closer, “Look, it's a ways away, because you're right, I've got a lot of crap to deal with, but I'm not seeing anything that would make me run screaming if the two of you found yourselves in my bed some night.   Not going to happen tonight or tomorrow, but someday soon.”</p><p>He grinned back, “I know that Yori is looking forward to it just as much as I am, but you're right, we've got time.”</p><p>They had met up with Yori by that point, and Faith nodded her approval at the selection of junk food, which made Yori go back and get even more of a few of the choices, since the ones Faith was looking at happened to be his favorites as well.</p><p>Later that Evening</p><p>Faith was relaxing on her bed, wearing a new pair of sweat pants and a Wolverine t-shirt, reading the latest Captain America and trying to keep her eyes open.  It had been an extremely strange day, even without the conversation with Betty Director, and she was exhausted.   </p><p>They had gotten everything washed, and they were packed and ready to leave early in the morning to get on the road toward California.  From the directions Ron had downloaded, they should be in Chicago tomorrow night, and Nebraska the next night.  It was going to take several days driving to get to Sunnydale, but Faith didn't mind.   She was enjoying getting to know Ron and Yori better, and riding in the back of an air-conditioned car beat the hell out of thumbing or trying to catch a box car. </p><p>Although, she was going to suggest they get two rooms for the rest of the trip, she felt bad that she was cramping their style by taking up the extra bed, and she wouldn't feel strange scratching her itch where they could hear her.  Especially since it was going to be the two them, plus Paige and a few of the other girls in Yori's camera that she was going to be thinking about.</p><p>It had almost blown her mind when Yori had told him about their video collection, and promised to let her watch some of the ones she and Ron had done with Paige, and this chick Shego seemed to be really wild too.</p><p>Yawning, she looked over at the other bed, and saw that Ron and Yori were both sitting up, and Ron said, “We're going to grab a shower so we don't have to rush in the morning, so try and get some sleep.”</p><p>'Yeah, right.  They're going to fuck in the shower, but if that's the way they want to play it, okay?”   Giving the two of them a sleepy grin, she put her comic down and slipped under the covers.   She waited until the bathroom door closed and the water started before slipping her hands under her clothes.   Faith closed her eyes, imagining what they were doing in the shower, her fingers pumping furiously until she bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came.   Licking her fingers clean, she was already dozing when the two of them left the bathroom and got into bed.</p><p>Ramada Inn<br/>Cleveland, Ohio<br/>Monday, June 1st, 1998<br/>8:00 am</p><p>Yori was still yawning as she slipped into the drivers seat of the car.  They had already double and triple checked the room, and nothing was left behind.  Ron was in the office, checking out and Faith was stretched out in the back.   The other girl had made a suggestion about getting two rooms for the rest of the trip, and Yori had grinned, it would make things easier when she and Ron wanted to play. </p><p>Not that either of them minded an audience, but it was odd to have Faith in the room when they weren't sleeping with her, even though she had made it clear that she would be more than willing when she had her head on straight, to use Faith's own expression.</p><p>To let Faith know that she appreciated the consideration, Yori had said, “Remind me when we get to the hotel tonight, and I'll show you how to access the picture storage in my camera.   There's no reason why you can't enjoy yourself while Ron and I are having fun, is there?”</p><p>The two of them smirked at each other, just as Ron opened the passenger door.  He looked at their expressions, and just rolled his eyes before putting on his seat belt.</p><p>Finding a decent radio station, she put car in drive, and headed out, destination Chicago.</p><p>End Chapter Two</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STORY TITLE: On The Way To Sunnydale<br/>PART: 03 of ??<br/>AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)<br/>DISTRIBUTION:   FF.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, Twisting the Hellmouth<br/>DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  The Buffyverse Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grr! Argh!)<br/>SUMMARY: Global Justice has been searching for Faith since she left Boston, and sent two of their best to find the running girl and help her get to Sunnydale, giving her the support she needs.  Of course, Ron and Yori have their own idea of what supporting her means.  No Sex in the early chapters<br/>FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster<br/>RELATIONSHIPS: Ron Stoppable/Yori/Faith<br/>RATING: NC-17<br/>WORD COUNT: &lt;3,847&gt;   <br/>SPOILERS:    None, it's been years since Kim Possible finished, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?  <br/>WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  <br/>AUTHORS NOTES:  I've shifted the Kim Possible timeline quite a bit, this story takes place after the Kim Possible finale.   Also, Ron and Yori were an established couple (with kinks), so he and Kim didn't get romantically involved.    This can be considered an AU sequel to my other story Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable, one where things with Tara don't work out in the end.   Also, I mention an organization from the Venture Brothers and the Hellsing organization but this won't be a crossover with either of the shows. </p><p> </p><p>Ramada Inn<br/>Chicago, Illinois<br/>Monday, June 1st, 1998<br/>6:30 pm</p><p>Ron pulled the car into the parking lot of the Ramada, stopping right at the front entrance and letting Yori out to check them in.  It was a familiar routine since GJ had a relationship of some sort with the hotel chain and they always got discounts and points when they arrived.   They weren't the fanciest rooms, but since he wasn't the one paying for them, he wasn't going to complain.     </p><p>Yori came out a few minutes later, room keys and delivery menu's in hand.  Turning to Faith, he said, “Do you like Pizza?  I've always heard about Chicago Style, and I'm not wanting to miss a chance to try the real thing.”</p><p>Faith grinned, “You sure you aren't a Slayer, Monkey Boy?  Because you've got an appetite like I do.  Yeah, I could go for some pizza, as long as you get plenty of meat, not into the veggie crap.”</p><p>He laughed, “Don't worry about that, we're all carnivores here.  Veggies are good on the side, or in a salad, but gotta have the meats as well.”</p><p>“That's five by five then, we gonna go find a place or have it delivered?”</p><p>“Probably delivered, I'm tired of sitting and need to stretch out.  Want to check out the local cemeteries after we eat?”</p><p>Faith sat up in the back seat, her eyes lighting up, “Oh yeah! That would burn off the energy real nice!”</p><p>Yori smiled, “I agree, that would be fun, and better than trying to find something decent on TV.  The desk clerk told me that the cable is out and won't be fixed until tomorrow morning.”</p><p>He shuddered, a night with nothing but local channels sounded horrible.  At least they could use the hotspot on the phone to check in with Doctor Director.</p><p>Driving to the back of the hotel, they found their rooms, and, when they went in they discovered that the rooms were connected, which made him feel a bit better.  He understood why Faith and Yori were in favor of separate rooms, and he agreed, but he was responsible for Faith and wanted to be able to get to her if needed.</p><p>Going over the delivery menus they decided what sort of pizza they wanted and Faith called, wanting to use her debit card.  He and Yori didn't argue, it was clear that Faith was trying to pay them back for helping her, which wasn't necessary, but it would help the fragile girl's sense of self-worth.  He'd had enough counseling sessions to understand that.  </p><p>While they waited for the delivery, Faith walked through the bathroom to her room to get her patrol gear ready.   Hooking up his laptop to the hotspot on his phone, they spent the next several minutes checking in with the Duty Desk at GJ.  After finding out that Kim was working with Shego on a case, he ended the call, trying to keep from laughing.   Yori was having the same problem, and as soon as he closed the laptop, the two of them cracked up, bringing Faith running.   </p><p>When Faith saw them holding onto each other laughing hysterically, she said, “Okay, what's got the two of you laughing like that? I wouldn't mind a good laugh.”</p><p>Getting himself under control, Ron shook his head, “Sorry Faith, it's only funny if you know the people involved.   I told you about my friend Kim the other night didn't I?  Well, she's working with Shego, who's a semi-reformed supervillian, and to say that the two of them have a bit of history is the understatement of the year.  They really don't get along, and it's gotten worse since Kim found out that Shego's been in our bed a few times.”</p><p>Faith nodded, snickering slightly, “Okay, that makes sense. I was wondering.”  Standing, she moved toward her room, saying “Give me a yell when the pizza gets here, I'm hungry enough to eat Little Ceasers!”</p><p>Fortunately, they didn't have to sink to that level because there was a knock on the door just a few minutes later. </p><p>Forty-Five Minutes later</p><p>Faith sat back in her chair, the empty plate in front of her, and reached for a drink of her soda, but before she could grab it, a huge belch escaped and she blushed.  “Crap! Excuse me, wasn't expecting that.”</p><p>Yori just laughed, “Don't worry about it, at least it was only a belch.  You don't want to be around Ron when he overdoes it on the Naco's, trust me!”</p><p>Ron gave his girl a mock offended look, “Excuse me, Miss Pot, did you just call the Kettle something? Or should I tell Faith about your Sushi nights?”</p><p>Yori just giggled, but also seemed to blush, and Faith wasn't sure she really wanted to know what that was all about.   Deciding to change the subject slightly, she said “Okay, so now I know what the deal with Chicago style pizza is.  That was wicked tasty!”</p><p>“I don't think either of us were disagreeing Faith,” Ron said, “Considering the three of us managed to demolish two large pies.  But it's a good thing we're heading out, we need to burn off the calories.”</p><p>“Got that right, Monkey-Boy, and it's full dark, we should motorvate.”</p><p>Three Hours, six vamps and a confused Fyarl Demon later</p><p>Faith was struggling to hold onto her laughter on the way back to the hotel because it seems that Ron and Yori were just as worked up as she was!   There were a couple of times she thought Ron was going to pull the car over and bend his girl over the hood.  Not that Faith would have minded, she could get off watching a live sex show as well as pictures, but it would make things weird right now. </p><p>Fortunately, the two of them managed to restrain themselves long enough to get to the hotel, and Yori remembered to hand Faith her camera before they stumbled through the door and shoved it closed.   Finally giving in to the urge, she started laughing as she opened the door to her own room and closed it behind her.   Stripping out of her jacket and t-shirt, Faith sat down on the bed and took off her boots.  It would have been a mess if she was still wearing them when she pulled off her jeans and she didn't want to deal with the headache. </p><p>Grabbing a fresh t-shirt to sleep in, she unhooked the bra and tossed in on the pile of dirty clothes before climbing into bed.  Hooking up the camera to Yori's laptop, she found the video that the other girl had told her about, the one titled 'Three Cheerleaders' and hit play.  It was strange at first since the video was recorded on Yori's computer using the camera on Ron's laptop, but after a few minutes, Faith wasn't caring about the details! </p><p>When Ron opened the door to his hotel room to see the three girls, and had them stripped naked in less than a minute, Faith's fingers were sliding under the waistband of her panties.  She was staring at the screen in disbelief at how he took total control of that girl, Bonnie, and had her begging for a spanking and to be able to lick the other girls.   “Holy fuck!  I hope that shrink doesn't take too long, I really want to get some of that for myself!”</p><p>That was about the last coherent thought Faith had, she was fingering herself furiously as Ron fucked all three of the girls into unconsciousness, until she started licking the fingers of her other hand and worked two fingers into her ass at the same time.  The orgasm that exploded within her was almost enough to knock her senseless it was so intense, but she managed to keep aware of herself as she rode the waves of pleasure. </p><p>When she was fully herself again, Faith shut down the computer and unhooked the camera.  Setting them on the nightstand, she pulled up her panties and stumbled on shaking legs to the bathroom where she washed her fingers clean.   </p><p>Hearing Yori moaning softly and the sound of skin slapping against skin, Faith just grinned and tossed a salute at the door and went back to her bedroom.   She was asleep in minutes and found herself dreaming about what Ron and Yori were doing, and looking forward to meeting Paige.   </p><p>OTWTS &amp; OTWTS &amp; OTWTS</p><p>Ramada Inn<br/>Chicago, Illinois<br/>Tuesday, June 2nd, 1998<br/>6:00 am</p><p>Yori yawned as she sat up in bed, briefly regretting the late night, but she and Ron had really enjoyed working off the energy from the fight, and facing a type of demon they'd never heard of before.   Fortunately, Faith recognized the Fyarl and also knew it's weak spots so her sword made quick work of the monster.   And the thing was polite enough to dissolve into brown goo when it was killed, so nobody would notice anything out of the ordinary. </p><p>Sliding out of bed, she grabbed her shower gear and walked to the bathroom door.  Listening, she didn't hear Faith using it, so she opened the door and walked in.   Locking the door to Faith's room, she didn't want to embarrass the girl if Faith walked in while she was in the shower.  </p><p>Turning on the water, Yori waited until it was the proper temperature and stepped in, letting the massaging shower head work the strains out of her body.  Last night had been fun, but Ron was in the mood to try some different positions, and she needed to get used to bending that way again.  At least they'd remembered to spread the towels over the bed this time, so the housekeepers wouldn't have any extra work when they came to clean the room. </p><p>She sighed in relief when the muscles relaxed, and started washing her hair.  Unfortunately, she couldn't take as long as usual, because Faith would probably need the bathroom before much longer.   Once she was clean, Yori wrapped a towel around her hair and unlocked Faith's door before heading back to the bedroom. </p><p>Ron was already out of bed, starting the coffee maker.  He looked over with a smile and blew her a kiss, which she returned.  The real thing would have to wait until they both brushed their teeth, especially with how many times she swallowed the night before.</p><p>By the time she finished her morning routine the coffee was ready, and she took a sip, grimacing at the taste.  Whoever came up with instant coffee should have been beheaded first.  It was a crime against nature, but the real thing could wait until Faith was awake and ready to go.  It was going to be a long drive to St Louis, so they were going to grab breakfast along the way.</p><p>Ron had taken a quick shower while she was pondering the ability to contact the spirits of her grandparents to locate and punish the guilty person.  It didn't make the coffee taste any better, but at least it amused her.   Seeing that her lover was already checking his email, she grabbed her phone to see if anything non-secure was in her email.   Seeing that the first message was actually from Shego, she raised an eyebrow.  What was their sometime playmate up to now?</p><p>Opening the message started a video message.  Yori watched in disbelief for a few seconds before starting to laugh.  There wasn't any sound, but the video showed Shego with Kim, completely naked draped over her lap getting a spanking.  And the best part was, it looked like Kim had been gagged with her own panties!</p><p>Ron had come over when she started laughing, and he was soon joining her in the hilarity.  Getting control of himself, he went back to his computer and switched on the camera.  Hitting Record, he said, “Shego, I'm sure there is one hell of a story behind the video you sent to Yori, we'll be expecting messages from both of you.  Oh, and Kim?  If I knew that was what you were into, we could have had a lot more fun while we were in school!”   </p><p>Yori had stopped laughing while Ron was sending his message, and skimmed through the rest of her email.  Nothing interesting, not even any entertaining spam this time.    </p><p>“Oh, that's convenient,” Ron said softly, and she moved closer to see what had caught his attention.  Looking over his shoulder it was pictures of a ranch style house, decent looking, but nothing exciting.</p><p>“So what's convenient, Ron?”</p><p>“This is the house that the Director arranged for us in Sunnydale.  The address is 1632 Revello Drive.  The interesting thing is, 1630, the house next door, is the home of one Joyce and Buffy Summers, the Senior Slayer and her mother.”</p><p>“Yes, that is suspiciously helpful.  But, since the Director wants us to work with the Slayer, it could be useful for planning and security purposes.”</p><p>Hearing the shower start, she smiled, “Sounds like Faith is alive, so we'd probably better put some clothes on.  Then we can get the hell out of here and find a place with real coffee!”</p><p>OTWTS &amp; OTWTS &amp; OTWTS</p><p>The Bongo Room<br/>N Milwaukee Ave<br/>Chicago, IL<br/>8:30 am</p><p>Ron leaned back in his seat, a satisfied smile on his face as he licked the last of the french toast syrup from his lips.   Faith and Yori were looking equally contented, and he mentally added this place to the must-visit list if they came back to Chicago.   Yori had loved the food, but she was practically orgasmic about the quality of the coffee, which meant her mood was a great deal better than it had been at the hotel. </p><p>Faith pushed her plate away with a smile, “Damn, I'm stuffed!  It's a good thing we aren't staying in town, I'd want to eat here every day.  Which would be murder on the waistline.  I like my leathers tight, but not like a sausage skin.”</p><p>He chuckled, “That's why Yori and I work out as much as we do, so we can enjoy eating like this every now and then.  But, we do need to get on the road, traffic is going to be a bastard until we get out of the city.”</p><p>Faith stood up, “Probably ought to hit the little girls room then. How about you Yori?”  His girlfriend nodded, getting up from the table.  </p><p>Grabbing the check, he shook his head at the total.  It was a damn good thing he could expense their meals because even with what GJ was paying him and the girls, they couldn't afford these prices very often.   Getting on line Ron had just finished signing the credit card receipt when Faith and Yori came out of the bathroom talking casually. </p><p>Deciding he should take care of business himself, he handed the receipt to Yori to keep in her planner and heading for the men's room.    It was as he was walking out, drying his hands, that Ron got the feeling he was being watched.   Not breaking stride, his eyes darted to the mirrors along the top of the walls.  When he saw the observer, he felt his blood run cold, the man with the eye patch and metallic hand was still watching.  </p><p>Gathering Yori and Faith, he did his best to act normal, although Yori looked at him a little strangely.  She was trained enough not to say anything, and as soon as they got out of the restaurant, he picked up the pace, fumbling for his phone.  Pressing the speed dial, he waited for it to answer.</p><p>“Doctor Director, do you require assistance Agent Stoppable?”  Her voice was crisp and professional, unlike their normal conversations, and he swallowed the lump in his throat before answering.</p><p>“Director, I was just spotted by Gemini as we were leaving a restaurant here in Chicago.”   He heard Yori gasp but it was drowned out by the burst of invective from the Director.    She immediately started demanding details, and by the time he had finished, they were approaching the rental car they'd been using.  </p><p>With a look at Yori, she pulled out her scanner and pointed it at the car, nodding that it was showing clear.  Ending the call with the Director, he turned to Faith, who looked like she was on the verge of exploding with questions and he said, “In the car, Faith, Yori and I will explain once we're on the road.”</p><p>Faith must have seen how serious he was because she just climbed into the back as he and Yori were buckling up.   Ron kept an eye on the rearview mirror while Yori scanned the surroundings.  It was only when they were on the highway and moving with the traffic that he relaxed slightly. </p><p>“Sorry about that Faith, but we needed to get the fuck out of there.  Gemini is Doctor Director's brother, and he's almost literally her 'evil twin'  if he was actually there following us, we've got a load of shit coming our way.   Yori and I are good at what we do, damn good, but, to use an analogy you can appreciate it, it would be like Spider Man going up against Galactus, and that's not a fight I'd take on if I had a choice.”  </p><p>He sighed, “I really hope that it was just coincidence that he was there, because if not, you are in deadly danger.  Gemini has an obsession with taking or destroying anything that his sister is attached to, and that would include a long lost relative!”</p><p>“Fuck!” Faith swore, “So what's the plan?  If he was following us, how did he know where we were going, we didn't decide until we were on the road.”</p><p>“Good point, and it's possible that it was just a fluke that he was eating breakfast there.  But I'm not willing to take that chance.  First thing we're going to do is get to O'Hare and turn the car in.  We can get a cab and find a different rental car, but put it on my personal card, and not one of GJ's cards, in case he's hacked into that system.   Then we are going to change our route, it's going to take a bit longer, but that will give the Director time to find out what her brother is up to.”</p><p>Yori had turned around and was looking Faith in the eye.  “Yes, this isn't a pleasant surprise, but Ron and I have been trained to deal with situations like this, plus we have experience that the other agents don't in MacGyvering our way through some of the nastiest scrapes you can imagine.  If we get into trouble, please follow our lead until we are able to get you the training you need, okay? These aren't vampires or demons, your usual tactics won't work on them.”</p><p>Faith didn't look happy but nodded. </p><p>It was a very quiet ride to the airport.  Fortunately, they were able to get another vehicle easily enough, even though it was a mini-van.  If they were expecting them to be driving a sedan, they wouldn't be looking at a mom-mobile.</p><p>Their original route had them doing an overnight stop in St Louis, so they stopped instead in Jennings and got a room at the Hilton Garden Inn for the night.  They were back to sharing a room, but it couldn't be helped.</p><p>After checking in with the Director, and finding out that Gemini had disappeared before they could capture him, they ordered dinner from room service and ate in silence.   Finally, he said, "Okay, this is ridiculous!  We don't even know if he knows you exist Faith, so we're not going to let that fucker ruin the trip.  Sure, we'll take reasonable precautions, but acting like we're getting ready to walk the Green Mile isn't the way to handle things!" </p><p>“Okay, sure, that sounds good, but what are we going to do? There ain't exactly a lot of excitement in this burg that I noticed.”</p><p>He grinned, “That may be true, but if you'll hand me my phone, I'm going to show you something I swore I would never show anybody.  I only kept it to remind myself to specify the terms of any bets I make, especially with my sneaky girlfriend.”</p><p>Yori's eyes went wide, she knew what he was talking about, there was only one video he'd said that about.</p><p>“This had better be good, Monkey-Boy,” Faith said, as she tossed him his phone.  Connecting to his laptop, he entered the password to the private folder and started the video.   Stepping back, he let Yori and Faith crowd around as the distinctive music came through the speaker.  “Micheal Rennie was ill, the Day the Earth Stood Still, but he told us where we stand...”</p><p>He went and laid down on the bed, grabbing a book.  He didn't really mind showing the two girls the video, but he'd worked so hard to prepare he was bored with it now.  By the time Faith and Yori were doing the Time Warp, both of them were in much better spirits, and he smiled.  So what was a little humiliation when it came to the morale of the team?</p><p>End Chapter Three (a little shorter than usual, but it seemed like a good ending spot)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STORY TITLE: On The Way To Sunnydale<br/>PART: 04 of ??<br/>AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)<br/>DISTRIBUTION:   FF.Net, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, Twisting the Hellmouth<br/>DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they belong to the Disney Channel and their respective creators.  The Buffyverse Characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (Grr! Argh!)<br/>SUMMARY: Global Justice has been searching for Faith since she left Boston, and sent two of their best to find the running girl and help her get to Sunnydale, giving her the support she needs.  Of course, Ron and Yori have their own idea of what supporting her means.  No Sex in the early chapters<br/>FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster<br/>RELATIONSHIPS: Ron Stoppable/Yori/Faith<br/>RATING: NC-17<br/>WORD COUNT: &lt;3,492&gt;   <br/>SPOILERS:    None, it's been years since Kim Possible finished, so if you don't know the story by now, why are you reading this?  <br/>WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  <br/>AUTHORS NOTES:  I've shifted the Kim Possible timeline quite a bit, this story takes place after the Kim Possible finale.   Also, Ron and Yori were an established couple (with kinks), so he and Kim didn't get romantically involved.    This can be considered an AU sequel to my other story Three Cheer(Leaders) for Ron Stoppable, one where things with Tara don't work out in the end.   Also, I mention an organization from the Venture Brothers and the Hellsing organization but this won't be a crossover with either of the shows. </p><p> </p><p>Sheraton Denver <br/>1550 Court Pl<br/>Denver, CO<br/>Thursday, June 4th, 1998<br/>Early Afternoon</p><p>They had just finished taking their luggage into the room they were sharing, and Yori had made a beeline to the bathroom when Ron said, “Want to go have some fun?  I saw a Mile High Comics a couple of exits up, and I know you're probably in the mood for something new to read.  I'm looking to fill a couple of holes in my collection and I'm sure Yori would like to see what's new in the Manga world.”</p><p>Faith grinned, “Hell yeah! I haven't had a chance to browse the back issues since before, well it's been a while.  That sounds like a blast!”</p><p>Yori came out of the bathroom washing her hands, and she was quick to agree.  It had been a couple of quiet days since they left St Louis in the mini-van, and there hadn't been any sign of Gemini at all.  Making sure that all of their gear was secured, they locked up the room and got back in the van, driving into the city.</p><p>Since they were driving the opposite direction for rush hour, traffic was fairly light, and it was less than  a half hour before they were pulling into the parking lot on Jason Street.  After leaving Faith's backpack at the counter the three of them split up, with Faith heading to the new Marvels, Yori checking out the Manga section, while he made his way to the DC section, pulling up his list on his phone.  </p><p>An hour, and close to three hundred dollars (combined) they were leaving the store, a very happy manager helping them carry everything.   They really didn't need the help, but it was a nice gesture considering how much they spend, so they weren't going to complain.</p><p>They were heading back to the freeway when Yori spotted the A&amp;W Root Beer stand, complete with drive up ordering, so they decided to stop for an early dinner.   Ron had tried A&amp;W a couple of times in the past and liked it, but that was nothing compared to drinking it straight from the fountain in a frosty mug!  The three of them ended up buying mugs to take with them, along with enough food to feed an army.</p><p>After they had demolished the last of the burgers and fries, Faith said, “Did you ever hear back from Shego about that video she sent you?  Because, got to tell ya, even without knowing the two of them, I'm dying to know how Kim ended up getting a bare ass naked spanking from the girl.”</p><p>Yori snorted, and he shook his head, grinning, “She didn't give us all the details, saying that it would be more entertaining to tell us when Kim is there to maximize the embarrassment, but apparently there was a bet involved, and an amateur contest at a strip club in Toronto, but I don't know the rest, and trust me, we're just as curious as you are!”</p><p>Yori laughed, “Kim is as bad about taking bets as you are Ron, maybe we should see if there's a club that has male and female dancers?”</p><p>“Oh hell no! I've got nothing to be ashamed of, but there's no way I'm going to be prancing around wearing a posing pouch, those things chafe like hell I don't care how much baby powder you use.”</p><p>Yori stared at him for a long moment, before she smirked and said, “Not even if I can convince Paige and we..” She leaned close and whispered something in Ron's ear that Faith couldn't hear, but it must have been wild considering the way he flushed.</p><p>He shook his head, “No, not even for that!  Though I doubt that Paige even knows her, so how would you pull it off?”</p><p>“Didn't I tell you?  Paige emailed me a few days ago, she was bored and signed up for a studio tour and met her then, they really hit it off you see...”   </p><p>Faith was really curious now, and looking forward to meeting Paige, she sounded wild!  But Ron surprised her, he stood up and grabbed Yori, dragging her over to the bed.  “Pardon us, Faith, but somebody needs a spanking for keeping naughty secrets from me.  Hope you don't mind?”</p><p>Faith would have been worried, if it weren't for the way Yori was giggling as Ron put her over his lap.  She figured he was just kidding around, but then he pulled her sweat pants and panties down around her knees, giving Faith an amazing view of Yori's bare ass.</p><p>She was about to get up and go into the bathroom to give them some privacy, when Yori said, “You don't have to leave, Faith.  I don't mind if you watch, and neither does Ron.”</p><p>Faith wasn't going to turn down any offer of finger inspiration, so she moved over to her bed to get a better view.  Sure, she wasn't going to be getting naked with the two of them anytime soon, but if they wanted her to watch, she wouldn't complain.</p><p>She'd never really considered spanking all that sexy, even though it was really hot in the Cheerleader video, but from the way Yori was squirming, she was really into the idea.    </p><p>Faith watched as Ron ran his hand over Yori's butt, the other hand holding her wrists behind her back, before lifting his arm and bringing it down with a 'Smack!', making Yori moan, but then she lifted her butt up for him to spank her again?  But instead of raising his hand, he moved it between her legs, rubbing her pussy, damn, she's loving that!</p><p>That's how it went for the next several minutes, Ron would alternate smacks on Yori's ass with fingering her pussy, until the girl was going out of her mind with frustration.  Hell, Faith was having a hard time keeping her hands at her sides it was so damned hot.</p><p>Finally, when Yori was nearly begging for Ron to let her cum, he slipped two fingers inside of his lover and pumped quickly, sending her over the edge into a screaming orgasm before she collapsed across his lap, a satisfied smile on her face.</p><p>That was too much for Faith to take and she hurriedly excused herself to run to the bathroom and strip out of her jeans and t-shirt, desperate to get some relief.   When she came back out, absently licking her fingers, she saw that Ron had stepped out, and Yori was laying on her belly on top of the covers, still naked from the waist down.  Faith tried to look away, but Yori just chuckled, </p><p>“Take a good look Faith, I already told you I don't mind.  Besides, you've already seen a lot more than this in those videos, so why be embarrassed now?”</p><p>“Yeah, but that was different, this feels like I'm invading your privacy, not like the videos, you deliberately let me watch those. I know, I know, you said I could watch you tonight, but... Fuck! I don't know, it's just different, I can't explain how, but it is.”</p><p>Yori sat up, grabbing a pillow to put in her lap and said, “If it makes you feel any better, Ron and I did that deliberately.  You are well aware that Ron and I have a very active sex life, we aren't ashamed of it, we enjoy ourselves a hell of a lot, but it was obvious you felt like you were 'cramping our style' since we've been sharing a room.  Am I right?”</p><p>Faith flushed, but nodded, and Yori laughed lightly, “Don't worry, you aren't, not in the slightest.  Last night, we were both too stressed from encountering Gemini to really want to play, it had nothing to do with you being in the room.  But, in case the videos and pictures didn't clue you in, both Ron and I get off on being watched, especially when it's somebody we are close to.”</p><p>She grinned wickedly, “I can't tell you how many pictures and videos we've shared with Paige, and she shared with us.  Some of them are even hotter than the ones you've already seen.  I'll show them to you when Paige is with us and gets to know you.  But anyway, we all know that you want to join us, and once you have your head on straight, you should plan on celebrating your 18th birthday in bed with us.  So knowing that you were getting turned on watching us just made me cum even harder than normal.”</p><p>Faith stared for a second, before grinning, “Okay, not the conversation I was expecting, but, you really like me watching you?”  Yori nodded with a matching grin, “then you wouldn't mind if I got myself off while you could see?  Because I discovered I like people looking at me in the right circumstances, and yeah, I trust the two of you, and wouldn't mind you watching me.” She paused, “Still no touching though, as much as I want to, I just ain't ready for that yet.”</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and Ron stepped into the room, “The van is cleaned and a full tank for the morning.” he said, stopping to take off his jacket.  Walking over to the beds, he looked at Faith and said, “Did Yori explain things to you?”  </p><p>Faith nodded and gave him a grin, “Yeah, she gave me the 4-1-1, the two of you are kinky bastards and like being watched, but you're in luck, because so do I!”</p><p>Ron chuckled, “Okay, that's going to make it easier for all of us, I think.   But it's getting late and we need to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long boring drive.”</p><p>Faith wasn't surprised to find herself dreaming of watching the two of them that night.</p><p>OTWTS &amp; OTWTS &amp; OTWTS</p><p>The Next Morning<br/>Friday, June 5th, 1998</p><p>Ron woke the next morning to the sound of movement in the room, feeling Yori laying next to him, he realized that Faith was already awake.  Sitting up, he stretched and turned toward her to say good morning, when he blinked at what he saw.  Rubbing his eyes, he looked again, but the view didn't change.  Faith was standing at the sink brushing her teeth, still wet from the shower and naked as the day she was born!  The light over the sink gave him a fantastic view of her body in the mirror, and when she saw him looking she turned and gave him a wink.  He grinned and shook his head, apparently Faith had taken the conversation last night to heart, and had decided to explore her kinks already.  </p><p>Yori had woken up when he moved, and she was sitting up in bed, yawning.  The light over the sink must have got her attention, because she looked over and, when she saw Faith in all her glory, just laughed and pulled off the t-shirt she'd been sleeping in.  Stark naked, she slipped out of bed and strolled to the bathroom, pausing to smack Faith on the butt and call her a 'naughty girl' before closing the bathroom door behind her.  </p><p>Faith giggled and went back to brushing her teeth.  Although he could see her watching him in the mirror, so he just shrugged and slipped off his briefs, giving her an eyeful of his morning wood.  He couldn't help the grin when he saw her eyes widen, and her nipples harden.</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Faith.  Glad you're enjoying the show.  But next time, make sure you have a pile of dollar bills to tip, okay?”</p><p>She laughed and started brushing her hair.</p><p>For some reason, it took all of them longer than usual to dress that morning, but none of them complained.</p><p>They managed to get checked out and on the road close to the time they set, and after stopping at the A&amp;W Stand to get each of them a drink for the road (their mugs were all carefully packed in their luggage) they pulled onto the highway heading out of Denver.</p><p>The ride was fairly quiet for the first few hours, until Faith said, “Hey Yori, something I'm wondering.  Just what was it you said to Ron last night, to get him so worked up?”</p><p>Yori snickered, but turned around in her seat and said, “Well, there's an actress that Ron has a serious case of lust for, and Paige managed to seduce her the other day.  I just suggested that if Ron got up on stage and danced, me and Paige would do our best to convince the woman to join us for the night.”</p><p>Faith laughed, “Yeah, I get that, I'd be willing to shake what I've got for a night with George Clooney, hell, who wouldn't?  But who was the actress, you didn't say?”</p><p>“Did you ever see Ally McBeal?”</p><p>“Yeah, a couple of times, Doctor D really liked it. One of the women on the show?   Ugh! Please tell me it wasn't the main girl?  She looked like an anorexic toothpick!”</p><p>Ron choked on his drink, before shaking his head violently.  “No, not her!  It's Courtney Thorne-Smith, the blonde who played Georgia on the show, alright?”</p><p>Faith whistled, “Daaaaaaammmn!  She's a babe, don't blame ya there.  Wouldn't turn down a taste of her myself.” But then she said, “Okay, so you know about my crush of George Clooney, and Ron's think for Courtney, who gets your pussy purring Yori?”</p><p>“Oh, Sean Connery for me, no questions, that accent and everything, plus, for a man his age, he still looks really good.”</p><p>It was a good thing that they had gotten out of traffic, because Ron was having a hard time focusing on the road as both Yori and Faith decided to describe some favorite fantasies about the two actors.  He silently promised himself that Faith was going to get one hell of show when they stopped for the night!</p><p>They were nearing the Utah border and thinking about finding a place to get dinner when his secure phone chirped.  He pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Yori to answer.  There was only one person who would use that number, and he wondered if the Director was calling with a Gemini update?</p><p>“Yes Director? Yori said as she answered, her tone completely professional, no trace of the teasing tone of a few minutes before.   Yori listened for a second, then pressed the button to activate the speaker.</p><p>“Hello Agent Stoppable,  hello Faith, I just wanted to give you an update on the situation on the ground in Sunnydale.   We had a couple of people checking around while getting your house set up, and, to put it bluntly, you're walking into a bit of a mess.   To start with, the Senior Slayer has run away, with a warrant for her arrest hanging over her head, but we're pretty sure we can get that quashed.  But the entire team that is supporting the Slayer is in dire need of assistance to deal with PTSD and a variety of other issues....”  She spoke for nearly twenty minutes, giving them an overview of the Angelus situation and the fight between the Slayer and her mother that led to the girl taking off.</p><p>“... And to make things even more complicated, I've been looking into this 'Watcher's Council' and I'm not impressed, at all.  The ones they call 'field watchers' are mostly good, they do their best to support and care for the Slayer, but those idiots who are supposed to be in charge are a different matter entirely!  I'm seriously considering putting a bug in the Queen's ear and having the lot of them arrested and turn over their archives to the Hellsing Organization, at least Sir Integra can be counted on to try and take care of her people.”  </p><p>Dr Director sighed, “Anyway, I need you to make all deliberate speed to Sunnydale and make contact with a Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers' Watcher.  If he's not available, try and find a young man by the name of Alexander Harris, although he goes by Xander.  Mister Harris has been working with the other members of the team to keep things calm since Miss Summers left.   I've dispatched agents to locate Miss Summers if possible and offer any assistance needed, including grief counseling, and, when she returns home, family counseling for she and her mother will be made available.”</p><p>Ron and Yori shared a glance, and he saw the agreement in her eyes, this was a lot bigger than they'd expected. “We'll do everything we can to assist them Director, but Faith is our priority, I need you to understand that.”  </p><p>He braced himself for her anger, the Director did not like her orders being questioned, but damn it, Faith was depending on them, and he wasn't going to let her down, especially after the show of trust this morning.  </p><p>“Perfectly understandable Agent Stoppable, and I have no problem with your priorities, and I say that even without considering the family situation.  And Faith, I'm really looking forward to meeting you this weekend.”</p><p>“Director, is there any word on Gemini?  If we're to take the most direct route, it will take us through Las Vegas, and he's been known to take an interest in things there.”  Yori asked, using the navigation function on her phone.</p><p>“Fortunately, it appears that the encounter in Chicago was pure happenstance, he was spotted outside Miami Beach earlier this morning, meeting with one of the drug lords down there.   We're keeping a close watch on him of course, hopefully we can catch him this time.”</p><p>The relief was almost physical, and Yori said, “Thank you, Director, that's good to know.  Neither of us were looking at facing off against him, but we would have if needed.”</p><p>The woman chuckled dryly, “That's because, contrary to some opinions, you two are actually sane.  Will Du, on the other hand, is practically chomping at the bit to head to Florida.   Incidentally, do you have any idea why Agent Possible is volunteering for another mission with Shego?”</p><p>The three of them had burst out laughing obviously wasn't the response the Director was expecting because she just cleared her throat and said, “Something tells me I don't want to know the answer to that question, do I?  But, as long as it doesn't compromise their missions, I won't ask for any details.”</p><p>Ron manged to stop laughing, and said “Probably a good idea Director, we don't have all the details, and frankly I'm not sure I want to know either.”</p><p>Faith had been quiet during the conversation, but she said, “Ron might not want to know, but I'm dying of curiosity here!”</p><p>They could actually hear amusement in the Director's voice through the speaker, “Well, my great niece's prurient curiosity aside, I want you to contact me when you stop for the night, I'll have reports on Miss Summers and her friends and mother waiting for you tomorrow morning.  Any questions?”</p><p>When none of them said anything, the call ended, and, following Yori's directions, they started on the shortest route to Sunnydale.</p><p>End Chapter Four</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Plea For Help From The Author</p><p>Hey folks, I hope you don't mind me adding a personal note here, but I'm hoping that you can help me out.</p><p>In my off-line life, I'm a ride-share driver in Nashville Tennessee, and normally that's enough to keep a roof over my head and gas in the car.   Unfortunately, with the Coronavirus, there are no tourists and very few business travelers coming into town, and my income has dropped to almost nothing, but my rent and other expenses didn't drop at the same time.</p><p>I'm reaching out to Salvation Army and have applied for unemployment (now that I'm eligible) and food stamps, but in the meantime, I've set up a GoFundMe to cover my immediate expenses.</p><p>If you can donate, that would be great, and even if you aren't in a position to contribute, if you would share my campaign on your social media, that would be a big help!</p><p>Here is the link:</p><p>gf.me/u/xrmqb5</p><p>or</p><p>https://www.gofundme.com/f/1xjdu3gg40</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Red</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>